Little Singing Bird
by Archiril
Summary: POST LOTR. "You said that already." "You dream." "No I don't." Don't be a fool, Estel. I think I can quit remember what I've said and what I haven't said!" What would be going on? Legolas torture and angst!
1. A Familiar Letter

**First of all, I have NOT abandonned 'The Tale of the Forgotten Angels'. A friend of mine is currently correcting it, and I will update the last two chapters as soon as the mistakes in my previous ones have disappeared. **

**That brings me to my second point: I'm not a native speaker.** **Google translater doesn't like me and Word corrector has the level of a 6-year-old. Short, there WILL be mistakes in this story, even though I can't see them. I would be extremely grateful if you would tell me if you see some; so that other readers might not have a heart-attack :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own LOTR. Persons or horses you don't recognize, are mine though.**

**This story is dedicated to TheButterflyCurse996 and Alain.**

_To Lord Aragorn Elessar, King of Gondor and Lord of Minas Tirith_

_My Lord,_

_Please come as soon as you can to my palace. Legolas is in dire need of your healing arts. Make haste!_

_Thranduil Oropherion, King of Eryn Lasgalen._

At least he was clear about the haste, Aragorn thought wryly. Would that he would be as elaborate in his explanation. For days all kind of disasters that could have befallen Legolas was passing his mind.

He could have been trapped in a cave. He had been once, when they were seeking shelter for an unexpected snowfall. Aragorn had been outside, scanning the area for one more time, while Legolas, feverish of an poisoned arrow, was already setting up a fire. Mere moments before the Ranger would join him, an avalanche had come down with terrible force upon them. Aragorn had been lucky to be sheltered by a high rock, but the mouth of the cave had been closed of. It had taken hours to dig his friend out, and by that time, Legolas had been in shock because of the fever that was raging is his body, and the shadow that had lured around him. He never told Aragorn about the hallucinations he had had, and he never had entered a cave again before thoroughly checking every detail of it and seacrhing every danger that might be hiding around the corner, and even then he only entered the dark with the greatest reluctance.

Or he could have been surprised by orcs, and being severely wounded – or poisoned by spiders. Or he could have just fallen of a rock. It was impossible to even guess what had befallen his friend. And so he just had to bade his time, until he would arrive in Eryn Lasgalen.

Fortunately, he had making good progress. His faithful horse, Firefoot –a present of king Eomer-, had ran quickly and lightly, and, feeling the distress of his master, had not once delayed, although froth was beginning to cover his lips and sweat pearled on his toiling sides. They had passed the first line of scouts already. It wouldn't take to long to reach the palace.

He was right. Not an hour later, the space between the trees widened and revealed the Gardens that surrounded most of the palace. Covering the last mile, Aragorn saw an elf speeding away to warn the king.

Apparently Legolas' condition hasn't improved, if they are so eager to bring me to him, the Ranger thought nervously. And indeed, as soon as he had handed Firefoot over to a stable boy, a slender elf that was the youngest of all elf-kin on this shore of the sea, Thranduil appeared in the path through the large stables. His face was weary.

"Estel! What took you so long! Please come with me! You have to help him!" Aragorn couldn't be more shocked. King Thranduil had always been a quit distinct elf, always respectful and formal, but with little warmth or friendly feelings towards men. This greeting proved more than anything else how bad Legolas' condition was.

While he was following Thranduils long strides, Aragorn tried to get some more information out of the king.

"My lord, what has befallen Legolas? He is not… not… dying, is he?" Aragorn almost couldn't force his tongue about the dreadful word. Fearfully, he awaited the answer.

"I… don't know, lord Aragorn. He has no wound… at least not physically. Ah, here we are! See it for yourself! Aragorn," just before the door to Legolas' chamber, he halted and stopped the man. His sorrowful eyes seemed to pry in his soul. They had darkened a bit, of despair and grief. "Please, save him." Then he opened the door, and Aragorn stepped inside, a hand of icy blue dread wrapped around his heart and stomach.

At first, it was as if he had entered another world, a world of calm and peace. Everything stood neatly in his place, safe for some papers and a cloak that was draped carelessly around a stool, a sign that somebody has been living in this room. The only unusual thing was a book, spread out upon the bed, as if its owner had read it and then forgotten it, and Legolas wasn't usually that careless. Pondering upon it, he didn't see the figure standing by the window at first. He was staring absent-mindedly outside, and didn't turn.

Sharply, Aragorn examined him. He couldn't detect any injures, which was a good thing – but also disturbing. He could handle wounds. That's what Elrond had learned him. Hidden wounds were often far difficult to treat. And the fact that Legolas refused to acknowledge his presence wasn't encouraging either.

"Legolas?" The elf startled. Aragorn couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be true that Legolas hadn't heard him enter, not with all the commotion in the hall, and yet, his friend gasped and turned around with frightened eyes. Even more worrisome however, was the fact that he just didn't relax. He kept standing there in a vigilant position, his eyes darting from Estel to Thranduil in the doorstep, seemingly ready to reach for his knifes. For a moment, Aragorn was too aghast to react. He glanced quickly at Thranduil, but the elf-lord only wore a sad expression, as of he had expected all of this. The Ranger focused again on his friend.

"Legolas? Do you not remember me?" His friend didn't move a muscle. The most fearful were his eyes. They were frightened, with absolutely no recognition in it. It was as if Aragorn was a complete stranger.

"Legolas? Saes, mellon nin. You know me. I would never hurt you. Legolas, please? Say something!" And then, something clicked. Legolas looked at him, comprehension dawned upon his face and he straightened himself. A brief smile appeared, almost embarrassed.

"Estel! I'm sorry. I was… distracted. What brings you here?" Aragorn would have gladly retorted that he wasn't merely distracted, but something in his downcast eyes told him that it was not the right moment to pursue the matter, so he forced himself to smile back.

"It's… quit all right. Can a man not visit an old friend?" He did not the miss the quick accusing glare of Legolas towards his father, but again, decided not to speak of it. A painful silence descended. Aragorn just didn't comprehend it. How could his friend be so changed that he didn't recognize him anymore? Just as he began to think he couldn't take this stifling silence anymore, Legolas broke it.

"It has been a long time since I've been outside. Do you want to ride with me, Estel?"

"Of course," he quickly agreed. Perhaps now was his chance find out what was wrong. "If that's alright for you, my lord." There was a twinge of hesitation in Thranduils eyes, but it disappeared, and he just nodded.

"Please return before sunset. Even with Sauron defeated, the woods aren't cleared of his minions yet."

"We will, father. Come Estel! Or the sun will have set before we have departed!" Lightly, Legolas hastened out of the room towards the stables, but to Aragorns amazement, he didn't wait for the Ranger to join him and paced through the halls and corridors. It took some moments ere the Ranger had caught up with him, and even then, the elf didn't slow. It was as of he had totally forgotten about his friend.

His suspicion was confirmed. As they reached Gwilith and stopped, Legolas slightly turned towards Gwilith and stepped back in surprise, gasping. This time, it took a little less than a heartbeat for him to recover, but it worried Aragorn nonetheless.

"Aragorn? You startled me! When did you arrive?" These words gave him even more time to worry.

"About a quarter ago," he answered puzzled. "I came to your room." Legolas smiled incredulously.

"No you didn't."

"Legolas! You can't have forgotten that! You were standing near the window and you jumped when I addressed you."

"Oh." There was confusion in his eyes, followed by doubt, that the elf soon tried to hide.

"Well, I… must have been… distracted." Of course, Aragorn snorted. As soon as orcs ask asylum in the Golden Wood, I will believe you were _merely distracted. _But he waited, and didn't comment on it. Sooner or later, he would find out what was happening.

Again, silence stretched unmercifully. It pained Aragorn. Ever since they had met, words had flown naturally, and if they didn't want to talk, the silence had been amiable, but now it was asphyxiating and uncomfortable. Just as he began to think about something –anything- to say, Legolas motioned to the horses.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Having a strange feeling of a flashback, Estel nodded.

"We should hurry, or Anor will abandon us already." Quickly, they saddled the horses –at least, Aragorn did, Legolas gave Gwilith only a bit and reigns, as elves are wont to do- and some minutes later, they were riding out of the Gardens into the forest, that accursed silence still hanging heavily between them.

Mirkwood had much lightened. Most of the shadows seemed to have been lifted, and the elves they passed weren't looking as tense and vigilant as they used to be. Soon, Eryn Lasgalen would be worthy of his name again.

Out of the corner of his eye, Aragorn observed his friend. In his eyes a distant look revealed that Legolas was again not paying attention to his environment. Another point on the growing list of disturbing things. The Ranger tried to test him.

"The power of Sauron is clearly diminishing, don't you think." Sharply, he watched the prince's eyes. Alarm, confusion, realisation. It took longer than normal.

"Yes… yes it is. Many trees are waking again. Some are even singing."

"Are there still patrols near the borders?"

"Why, of course! Unfortunately, not all orcs were destroyed in Mordor. They are driven by a mad hate now, an ultimate wish to harm them if now they know they have lost. But their numbers are diminishing, and we can hold them off easier by the day."

"That is good news. Perhaps one day, the forest as I heard it once was, will be restored."

"Perhaps sooner than you think. Many trees are waking, and some are even singing." Confused, Aragorn turned.

"You said that already."

"You dream, Ranger," Legolas laughed. Estel didn't know for sure, but it sounded just a bit forced.

"No. Legolas, I didn't dream it. You said exactly the same just moments ago."

"Don't be a fool, Estel. I think I can quit remember what I've said and what I haven't said," Legolas suddenly snapped. Aragorn caught his breath. This was so unlike Legolas. It wasn't right. The elf seemed to realize that as well, for he bit his lips and looked at the man apologetically.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry."

"It's… alright. Perhaps I did imagine it." And they rode on in silence.

Near a pond, they halted. They had been riding quit hard, and Firefoot deserved some rest and cool water. Without a word, Legolas guided Gwilith to the pool, his face still troubled, yet his eyes were again absent-minded. Aragorn too, descended and followed his friend.

And that moment, something happened that the ranger never could have dreamt of.

Legolas must have seen him moving in the corner of his eye, for he stiffened, and too fast to follow, a knife appeared in his hand and at Aragorn throat.

**Well, what would be going on here? Please review!**

**xXx Archiril**


	2. So It Begins

**OMG. Thank you for the many reactions! I wasn't expecting this! But it worked. I think I never finished a chapter sooner than this. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER and DEDICATION: Chapter 1.**

**ANSWER TO REVIEWS:**

**Demi: Nederlands? Ha, ik ben niet alleen op de planeet! Van Nederland of België?**

**ElvesAreEpic: Thank you! I hope you didn't break to much things waiting for this chapter ;) Well, I'm not going to tell you the plot of the story of course. You'll just have to wait *evil grin***

**nourss: Thank you! Here's your upload.**

**Hope you all enjoy it! And please, review!**

Time froze. Aragorn hardly dared to breath. With reason actually, for he was certain that if he inhaled too deeply, the weapon would cut through his flesh. Legolas too seemed to have turned to stone. He looked as tense as a drawn bowstring, his shoulders squared and rigid. His slender hand holding the knife didn't move a muscle.

Aragorn tried to say something, but no sound emerged from his dry throat. He swallowed and immediately winced. As he had suspected, the sharp edge had tasted some blood. Again, he tried to utter something. The dark look in Legolas' eyes was threatening. Like in the palace, they held absolutely no recognition, no love, no warmth. Predator eyes, they were.

A tremor ran down through his spine as he began to realize that there was a chance –a more than comforting great chance- that his friend would slay him here if he couldn't bring him back to reason.

"Legolas." There, his voice obeyed him once more. He had to pay for it with some more blood though, but that was the least of his worries right now.

"Legolas. Im mellon. Saes, Legolas. Iston enni!" (Legolas. I'm your friend. Please Legolas. Recognize me.)

Nothing. He could as well being speaking to a stone. Other tactic.

"Your father wouldn't take it too well if you killed one of his guests, Legolas." But that too didn't impress Legolas at all. Aragorn was growing desperate.

"Legolas, lasto beth nîn! Tolo dan na ngalad!" It was an old incantation, yet it worked. The elf blinked and withdrew his hand just a little bit, but enough for Aragorn to breath easier. Still, they weren't out of danger yet. (Legolas, listin to my voice. Come back to the light!)

"Tolo dan na ngalad. Legolas, tolo dan na ngalad."

Slowly, the knife was lowered, until it was stroking his chest. Then, all of a sudden, a tremor shook the elf, and the weapon fell out of his hand, while Legolas fell down on his knees. His strange behaviour momentarily forgotten, Aragorn rushed over and caught him, before he could hit his head.

"Legolas!" The elf moaned in his arms and struggled weakly to get free.

"Hush, my friend. It is I. Saes, calm down. You're safe. Hush, gwador nin." It took some moments, but finally, he felt Legolas' body relaxing and loosened his grip, allowing the elf to free himself. His friend was staring at him with large eyes.

"Aragorn?" His voice trembled just a little, but enough for the Ranger to notice.

"Yes, it's me. Easy my friend."

"Wh- What happened?" He should have expected that, Aragorn thought wryly.

"What do you remember?"

"I…," Legolas' eyes shone with confusion and frustration. "I don't know. I have images in my head, but I hardly know whether they are true or not."

"Tell me." The elf closed his eyelids in concentration.

"You and I… riding. My room with you and my father… The stables… The pool…" Legolas sharply inhaled his breath and looked up. When he saw the blood tickling down from Aragorns throat, his eyes widened in shock.

"No! Nonono, I didn't do that! That wasn't me!"

"Hush, Legolas. I know it wasn't you."

"No! It can not be true! What is happening to me? What is happening to me?" Legolas folded his arms around his knees, buried his face in them and started to sob. It tore Aragorns heart in two to see his strong, proud friend broken like this. He felt useless. The only thing he could do was pulling the elf closer in his embrace and stroking his hair, while murmuring soothing nonsense.

At last, the sobbing lessened and stopped. His golden head began to lean heavier against Aragorns chest, and his breathing slowed down. Carefully, the Ranger moved his head to look at his friend. He was sleeping, with his eyes closed. Never a good sign, but since he seemed to be just sleeping, Aragorn didn't attempt to wake him. If he had fallen asleep that easily, he really needed his rest. Moving slowly, the man leaned back until he touched a tree, and relaxed, and waited for his friend to wake, or for the sun to descend.

When the shadows of the trees were covering them wholly, Aragorn couldn't postpone it any further. Gently, he shook Legolas' shoulder.

"Legolas? Wake up. We should go back." The elf merely murmured something and pushed his head against Aragorns chest.

"Now, now, none of that. Wake up, Legolas. Your father will be expecting us." Slowly, his friend opened his eyes. He straightened himself and look around, confused.

"Aragorn? What happened?" The Ranger sighed.

"I'll explain later. Buy first, I would like to have a talk with your father." The shoulders of the elf sagged, and a desperate look appeared.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

"What did happen again?"

"Me freaking out, forgetting things. It happened, didn't it?" He didn't dare to look at Aragorn, instead chose to examine the grass beneath him.

"So you know about it? Why didn't you warn me?" Perhaps his voice sounded a little harsher than he had intended to, but he was sick of the constant questions and worries.

"I… I had hoped it wouldn't happen with you."

"But what is it then?" This time, his frustration was clear. Legolas winced a little, but didn't look up.

"I… Perhaps we should go back." Aragorn practically growled.

"No! Please, Estel, listen to me. You were right. My father will be worrying. He'll probably think I murdered you or something like that…" He clearly didn't remember what had happened, "but I promise I'll tell you everything I know by dinner. I promise, Estel."

"Fine," Aragorn said curtly. "Let's go then."

Just as before, very few words were spoken. It was almost a relief when they entered the stables and could busy themselves with the care for their horses. Occasionally, Aragorn glanced at his friend. He was pale and weary, but his eyes were alert. He seemed alright… for the moment.

"Hir nin." A tall elf with honey blond hair and dark brown eyes came to Legolas and bowed. "You father requests your presence in his room, my lord."

"Thank you, Gelirdan. We will be there in a moment." For the first time, he looked at Aragorn.

"Yes, I'm ready. Give me a minute." Quickly he pushed the saddle upon the shelf and closed the barn.

"Let's go." A few moments later, they knocked upon the door of Thranduils private room. When Legolas had been appointed to lead the patrols, he had often come to this chamber to eat with his father and discuss the growing shadow and the things they could do to fight it. And as Thranduil had come to accept his friendship with the mortal Estel, he too, would occasionally come and eat with them. It had been pleasant times. But this evening, the air was loaded with tension.

"Shall I order something else, Estel?" The Ranger startled.

"Eh, no, thank you. It's delicious." Thranduil glanced at the food upon his plate that had barely diminished, but didn't say anything about it. Suddenly, Aragorn was feeling nauseous. He laid down his cutlery and leaned back.

"Will anybody now tell me what is going on, or do I have to keep guessing?" Father and son exchanged a glare. Apparently, they came to a decision, for Thranduil turned to him.

"I will tell you what we know, but it is not much." Estel nodded. The elven king took a deep breath but before he could begin speaking, Legolas interrupted.

"If that's alright for you, father, I would rather tell it." Thranduil looked surprised, yet bowed his head in approval. The elf now faced Aragorn.

"It started some weeks ago. One day, I was riding with Gwilith to one of our outposts. Some of my people are trying to rebuild their old towns that they had abandoned when the shadow had threatened them. I wanted to go and see how they were doing, and whether they needed something. I… I don't know exactly what happened, but one moment, I was riding near the river, and when I blinked, I was in the village already. The rest of the trip was completely lost to me." He paused for a moment, to gather his thoughts.

"At first, I wasn't really concerned. It had been a tough time. Perhaps I had slept. At least, that was what I tried to convince myself of, for it didn't feel like I had been sleeping. But the black-outs started to come back, and they increased in number." Thranduil took over fluently.

"I too, noticed that my son was more and more absent-minded, yet I too, thought it was the burden of the wars that caused this demeanour. But one day, I caught Legolas in the gardens, staring into nothing. I approached him." The king laughed mirthlessly, while looking at the small wound on Aragorns throat.

"I guess you have experienced quit the same as I have." Unconsciously, Aragorn touched the sour spot. He couldn't believe Legolas had attacked Thranduil. But then again, neither had it seemed possible that he would attack him.

"I do not know what is happening, Estel, but you have to believe me when I say that I do not remember anything! When you asked me, it was the first time that I could recall a thing!" The young elf looked quit distressed, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Peace, Legolas. I believe you." But the elf lowered his gaze.

"I'm not finished yet. Some days after my… conflict with my father, I found a portrait in my room of an elven lady. I thought it was new, and I asked my father why it had been placed there. I…" A lonely tear escaped his haunted face, and he couldn't speak for a moment.

"It was the portrait of my mother, and it had been in my chamber since she had passed. But I didn't remember it!"

"He is forgetting things. Slowly, but surely. Estel, can you not find a cure? All of my healers have examined him already, but they do not know what to do." Thranduil pleaded.

"I will. I have never heard of such a disease, but I will find a cure. Would you please excuse me? I'll have to consult some books. Legolas, would you mind helping me?" He hoped it would take the elf's mind of his failing memory. All of a sudden, he couldn't sit there idly anymore, doing nothing. Quickly, he raised and went for the door, hearing Legolas' stool also scraping the floor. Thranduil too stood up, but Aragorn turned to him.

"My lord, if I may… I think it would be wiser if you would spare your powers. It could be that I will need them to strengthen a possible cure." _And I don't like you around while I'm researching in the library. You're an elf of deeds, not of patient reading. You would be far too nervous, especially since it is concerning your son. _

Thranduil seemed on the edge of protesting, but Legolas supported Aragorn.

"I agree, father. Your powers have saved me before. Please spare them, for now. I'm not dying at the moment." With the greatest reluctance, the king yielded.

"You _will _call me as soon as you found something," he replied threateningly.

"I will, my lord."

"Then off you go. Go, and find something." Not a heartbeat later, they were on the hall, striding through it as fast as they could without really, really running. Near the kitchen, they almost ran Dinemîn off her feet, a pale, black-haired elvish girl. Apologizing quickly, they barely halted, and continued their way to the library. It was only a corner later that Aragorn realised that she hadn't had pointed ears.

"Legolas? The kitchen maiden, is she human?" Not relenting, Legolas turned his head surprised.

"Yes, didn't you know?"

"No. I though Thranduil didn't like mortals?"

"We found her in a burning village near the borders of Mirkwood. She was alone, the rest had been murdered. She… We never heard her speak but for some years ago. She's… how do I have to I say it… She's a bit out of her wits, if you get what I mean. Ah, here we are." They disappeared behind the door.

Neither of them did see the strange smile of Dinemîn.

* * *

><p>The human was here. That was a good thing, she thought. The human was always there when the Golden Elf was in trouble. The weed was working. She wondered how long it would take. A week? Perhaps a month?<p>

The moon entered the hall while she was standing there. It stroke her face. She smiled, an absent-minded, mysterious smile. The moon had always been gentle to her. It had comforted her in the village, and in the first days in the halls of the King. And now, it would help her again. The next time the moon would be as full as it was now, she would take the Golden Elf with her. When the weed was working…

**Please let me know what you think about it!**

******xXx Archiril**


	3. Failing Memory

**So. next chapter! Thank you, thank you for all the reactions! Love it! Hope you like this chapter too! **

**Cretha Loesing: Perhaps a bit... *evil grin again* :P**

**Nourss: Thank you! I'm sorry, but I fear your beloved Legolas will meet a though time ;)**

**Sassyfriend: Thanx!**

The book fell next to Legolas' head upon the table with a loud thud. Startled, he shot up. Aragorn was standing next to him, with regretful eyes.

"I'm sorry, my friend. I didn't know you were sleeping."

"Did you find something?"

"Unfortunately, no. But I thought it was time we check you memory once again." The elf sighed. Since a few days, Aragorn had come up with the idea to create a cluster of sentences about him that he had to recite, and after that, his friend would ask him some random questions to test his memory. It always made him feel nervous. He was terrified that one day, he would forget something essential. But Aragorn had insisted on it, so from time to time, he would come out of the library to Legolas' room to take a pause and to check on him. Not that he would go far. Most of the time he was sleeping, another of his strange symptoms.

"Fine. First the questions or my description?"

"Let's start with the description," Aragorn answered, sitting down upon the bed.

"Okay," the elf murmered, then continued in a clearer voice. "I am Legolas, son of Thranduil and Lindariel, of Eryn Lasgalen. My sister name was Sîlaliel, but she passed over the sea. I am Sinda. I am 2931 years old. I am a warrior, and I fight with bow and arrow, and two hunting knifes. I am one of the Nine Walkers. Their names were Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli and Gandalf. Eowyn, Eomer, and Faramir too, deserve this honor. I bound my fate to Estel, Aragorn, Elessar, and to Gimli, son of Gloin. I love painting and singing, and one day, I'll create a musical." He opened his eyes, relieved that he had remembered everything.

"Good. Now… What did Gandalf say to us before he fell into the depths of Kazad-Dum?"

"Fly you fools."

"Correct. Who is you best elvish friend?"

"That's a trap! They are Elladan and Elrohir, but if you mean from Mirkwood, it is Naurithil."

"Haha, well done, my friend! Now, let's make this a bit more difficult. The drinking contest you once held with Eomer, Faramir and Gimli, a few days after my marriage. How many pints did you finish?" Legolas laughed softly at the memory. It felt good seeing the mirth his friend again. He had to little reason to smile these last days, Aragorn thought.

"21 for me, 17 for Gimli, 16 for Eomer, and 5 for Faramir. Poor steward. I swear he had the harshest hangover of us all!"

"Haha, indeed. I can recall his face when we offered him some hot stew of Eowyn the next day."

"And usually he's the best of us to swallow Eowyns cooking's. Though she is improved lately. Do you remember the soup she gave us during our march to Helm's Deep?" Aragorn scowled.

"I do remember that you encouraged her to gave it to me, since I had –how did you say it again?- used many of my strengths and needed someone to convince me of eating, before I would fell of my horse. She pursued me for three days with her broth!" Legolas nearly tumbled over from laughing. Even Aragorn couldn't take it anymore and burst out. The room seemed a bit lighter than it had been, these last days. When they finally could breath again, and the tears had been wiped away, Aragorns gaze fell upon the book.

"Well, I guess I'll have to continue my research a bit. Would you mind reading this book? It might be useful. But don't exhaust yourself! We have still time."

"I will, Aragorn." Legolas had still a broad grin upon his lips.

"Good." Aragorn rose and went for the door. On the doorstep, he turned.

"One last question. Who did Frodo see the first in the Mirror of Galadriel?"

"He didn't tell us," Legolas answered fluently. Aragorn frowned.

"He did, Legolas. Can't you remember?" The laugh upon the elf's lips died a quick dead, only to be replace by an uncertain smile.

"You're joking, don't you?" His voice was half accusing, half pleading. His eyes were fearful. Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment. O Valar no, please don't let this be true. Please let him remember.

"Legolas, it was the day after we held that drinking contest. We were quit lazy, as you would expect, and that night we shared some memories near the fire in the Great Hall. Frodo told us there about his vision. Can't you recall that?" Legolas' anguished expression said enough.

"Oh Legolas," Aragorn sighed. He set himself next to his friend upon the bed, clasping his shoulder. "Don't worry. It was a though question indeed and I-"

"It was not a though question at all," Legolas interrupted vehemently. "I am an elf! I should remember everything! That's our blessing and our curse! Why I am forgetting something that happened so shortly ago?" He almost spat the words out, trembling of rage and grief.

"Hush Legolas. It was only a minor detail –"

"No! It is not! I should remember it!"

"Legolas, calm down! You had all of the questions right, only-"

"I don't care! Whether it's one or all of them, my memory is failing! Failing! I am-"

"And that would suffice!" Aragorn shouted, grabbing Legolas both shoulders and shaking him angrily. "We know that something is wrong, otherwise you would have never attacked Thranduil nor me! It is no use pretending otherwise! Now I am searching for a cure, and though I haven't found anything yet, I am not about to give up! And neither should you! Behave yourself, elf!" That seemed to help. Legolas' mouth opened and closed again, and though the fury still lingered in his eyes, he didn't shout anymore. Yet he trembled heavily. In an impuls, Aragorn he drew the elf against his chest in a strong embrace. Between his arms, he felt Legolas' hostile stance crumbling, until he sagged against him, and wept.

"Estel…"

"Hush, my friend. Everything is going to be all right, I promise. I'll find the cure." The sobbing slowly lessened. Legolas sighed deeply, and freed himself from Aragorns embrace. Quickly, he swept his tears away.

"I am sorry. I should not have…"

"Don't you dare to apologize to me, elf. You have been under a lot of stress the last days."

"You too." Aragorn merely smiled.

"I'm going to the library for some minutes, and then I'll take the books here."

"You shouldn't…" Aragorn rose abruptly.

"Will you now leave off? The library is quit dusty. I'd like to sit here for a while." Legolas snorted. The library was in no way dusty, but he comprehended that he couldn't stop Aragorn, so he smiled weakly.

"As you wish, stubborn Ranger."

"Obstinate elf."

He closed the door just before a pillow hit the wood, and hastened to the library. He hadn't rounded the corner properly, as a slender hand knocked upon the now closed door.

"Come in," a puzzled voice ordered. The small hand now softly opened the door and entered. The Golden Elf was sitting upon the bed, some traces of tears still lingering upon his fair face.

"Dinemîn! What are you doing her?" A shy laugh appeared, and she pointed at the plate she held in her hands, filled with broth.

"Oh. I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Dinemîn, but I fear I'm not hungry at all for the moment." The maiden scowled, and pointed again at the food. Legolas smiled vaguely.

"You're not going to leave off, will you now?" She shook her head vehemently. Legolas' grin widened.

"Then put it there on the night stand, if you would please." Obediently, she did what she was told, but she didn't go away. Rather, she looked at the elf expectantly. Legolas returned the glare puzzled.

"What is it?" A hand went to her mouth. Eat, she gestured. A hint of irritation was shown, but he hide it quickly.

"I will eat it in a moment, Dinemîn. You can go." Stubbornly, the maiden repeated the gesture, more compulsory this time.

"For such a young human girl, you can be extremely foolhardy, Dinemîn." She just stood there, her arms crossed, and looked at him defiantly. Legolas scowled.

"Fine. Since you are so persisting." He quickly propped three snaps into his mouth and swallowed.

"Satisfied?" She merely smiled and kept standing there. The Golden Elf snorted and ate some more, until half of the plate was finished.

"That's enough. Thank you for bringing this to me, but you can return the rest to the kitchen. You can go, Dinemîn." There was the smallest disillusionment on her face, but before Legolas could wonder what it meant, she grabbed the plate and disappeared through the door. Not five minutes later, Aragorn entered again, only to find his friend deeply in sleep.

Silently, he slipped in and sat down in a chair near the balcony, not entirely outside, but just enough to see the room and the Gardens. He winced as the wood protested loudly against his weight, but Legolas didn't move. Slowly, the Ranger relaxed, and started reading.

When Anor was making way for Ithil, and shadow were covering the pages of the book, Aragorn looked up. He had completely lost track of time, so absorbed he was in the healing wisdom of the wood-elves. Where Lord Elrond used mainly herbs and healing magic, the Nandor selected flowers, tree barks, some kinds of grasses and fruits in very specific quantities and preparations, so that one plant could be used for many different recipes. Unfortunately, he hadn't found anything for amnesia yet.

Sighing, he closed the book and entered the room. Legolas was still sleeping. He pondered for a while whether he should wake him, but he decided that he needed something to eat, and that –though his condition wasn't optimal- his body didn't really require sleep –at least not in the quantity that waking him for an hour would harm him. Gently, he probed Legolas' shoulder.

"Legolas. Wake up. You slept the whole afternoon. You'll not be able to sleep this night if you don't get up now."

"Mmmm." An irritated grumbling was all he got for answer. The elf turned and pushed his head beneath his pillow.

"Legolas. Lazy elf! Get up."

"'Stel?"

"Yes it's me. Come, on your feet!" With sleepy eyes, the elf arose and blinked.

"Aragorn? When did you arrive?" An icy knot fell into the man's stomach.

"I was just gone to the library for a few minutes. You were sleeping when I returned."

"The library? What were you searching there?" the elf asked groggily. No. This couldn't be true. Not so fast! A few hours ago, everything was fine, safe for one false question. How could he have deteriorated that quickly? His voice was very soft when he spoke.

"Don't you remember?" The elf smiled uncertainly.

"What are you talking about? What do I have to remember?" Swiftly, Aragorn pasted a reassuring expression upon his face.

"Nothing, Legolas. Just kidding."

"Oh." The elf wasn't convinced at all, but to the man's amazement, he dropped the subject.

"I'm tired. Can I sleep a bit?" Aragorn didn't trust his voice anymore, so he just nodded. Immediately, Legolas dropped himself upon the pillow and closed –closed!- his eyes. Not a minute later, his breathing was slow and regular. He seemed so relaxed in his sleep, totally unaware of the man who was still sitting besides him, with dazed eyes, and a lonely tear upon his cheek.

**Please review! They really, really make my day! :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	4. A Little Singing Bird

**You really made my day with your reviews! Thank you, they were wonderful! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! More torture for Legolas awaits in the next one. If there are any mistakes in it -which undoubtly will be the case- please feel free to contact me!**

**ElvesAreEpic: I've not yet decided what I will do to her, so perhaps I will hand her over to you once her role has ended ;) I hope I was in time to prevent the really valuable stuff to be thrown on the ground :)**

**GRuth: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one too!**

**nourss: Thank you! A quick update, as ordered :)**

**sassyfriend: I hope I could satisfy your curiosity a bit in this chapter :P**

**TheButterflyCurse996: You do? What a coincidence, I referred to that one when I wrote the chapter! ;) Thank you for your compliment! I do hope my english is improving, anyway. Yeah, poor Faramir. I fear they have a bad influence upon him!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to dedicate this chapters to the victims of the bus accident. On the 13th of March, a school bus full of children who were returning home from a trip in Switserland, slipped and smashed against the wall in the tunnel. 28 People died, of whom 22 12-year-old children. There will be a day of national mourning tomorrow. I thought it was fitting to dedicate this chapter to the family, how little and insignificant it is.**

Aragorn took the time to deeply breath in and out. He dreaded this, but he also couldn't just deny it. It would not be fair, not to Thranduil and not to Legolas. His hand rested for a moment upon the handle, then he pushed it down abruptly and entered Legolas' room.

The elf was in exact the same position like he left him. He was sitting cross-legged upon the bed, his hands resting upon his knees. Staring right before him. When Aragorn closed the door, he turned his head to him, but he didn't seem to see his friend. Those vacant eyes were the most terrifying. Where once they had held that eternal sparkle of merriment, there was now nothing. Even the Void couldn't be more lifeless.

"Legolas? How are you today?" The elf cocked his head in a vaguely curious way, but remained silent.

"I brought you some food. Thought you would be hungry." Carefully, he placed the plate in Legolas' lap. His friend followed every move he made, but didn't do any effort to take the spoon.

"You should eat a bit, Legolas. Dinemîn made it especially for you. It would be your favourite dish, if I understood her well." The elf sighed deeply and started looking out of the window, completely forgotten that Aragorn was still there. For a moment, the man kept standing there. It all had happened so fast! That blasted evening, everything had started. In a few days, Legolas had forgotten his name, his life, his friendship for Aragorn and his love for his father. Now, he was rather an empty shell than a living elf.

"Legolas. You really, really should eat," he repeated patiently. The elf just completely ignored him.

"Fine." Every day he tried to make the elf eat by himself, but that seemed an impossible task, so he just would have to feed him again. He broke a piece of the bread and sopped it into the soup, then he offered it to his friend. The elf stared at it for a moment, as if he had never seen such a thing before in his life. When he seemed reassured that it wasn't dangerous, he carefully took the soggy food and put it into his mouth, chewing it slowly and thoroughly. After he had finished the piece, Aragorn gave him another piece. So it went on for some minutes, until the man decided to make it a little bit harder. He broke one piece of the bread, but instead of soaking it into the soup, he offered it dry. Legolas immediately halted his movements and scrutinized it.

"Come on, Legolas. It's just bread. You can dip it in your soup yourself, can't you?" But Legolas refused to take it and stared at it intently. Aragorn sighed and let the bread fall into the soup. Interested, the elf looked at the savoury liquid conquering the whiteness of the loaf.

"Come, take it. It's the same as me giving you a piece. You can take it." It was no use. Curious as a child, Legolas watched the bread sinking, yet did nothing. Just before the loaf was completely wet, Aragorn fished it out of the soup and offered it his friend. Happily the elf took it. The Ranger decided to give up and finished the meal in the normal fashion. Then he put the plate upon the nightstand and rose.

"I'm going to go to the library again to see if I can find a remedy. Are you gonna be alright?" Legolas, after waiting for a moment whether there would be more bread, began staring to the wall in front of him again.

"Right, I got it. I will return this evening. Don't do anything stupid, good?" He sighed and brushed with his hand over Legolas' golden hair.

"You are my best friend, Legolas. You know that, though you may have forgotten it temporarily. I will find a cure, Legolas. I promise." The elf ignored him. Aragorn sighed once more and fled.

* * *

><p>Dinemîn saw the human come out of the chamber of the Golden Elf. She smiled. The moon had been full that night, but when she had come to the room of the Prince, the human had been there, and she hadn't been able to do what she had intended to do. But now he was gone.<p>

Silently, she opened the door. A surge of happiness flowed through her veins. The Golden Elf was sitting on the bed, with empty eyes. The weed worked! Quickly, she crept closer to the bed and touched his slender hand. The elf turned his head and stared at her, but didn't seem to see her. A new smile crept in her lips.

"Come, Golden One." She grasped his hand and pulled him upon his feet. Obediently, he rose and stood before her. Not relinquishing his hand, Dinemîn guided him out of the room. Not once he tried to stop. He was as tame as a lamb, following her without hesitation.

When she had reached the kitchen, she quickly pulled him behind one of the great tapestries that were decorating the walls beside the entrance to the heart of the kitchen. A little hole was hidden behind the one that depicted the arrival of the Sinda-kings, who would rule the Nandor forevermore, and of whom Thranduil was a descendant. Dinemîn tried to push the Golden Elf through the opening, but he was too dazed to realize that he had to lift his legs in order to get through it, for it was about a foot above the ground. The only thing he did, was stepping a bit closer to the wall.

Quickly, Dinemîn herself shot through the hole. Their contours were quit visible behind the tapestry for any passing elf, and she didn't want her Golden Elf to be drawn away from her by any other.

"Come, Golden One," she urged him gently. With her hands, she took his foot and pulled it through the hole, making sure the elf's body was following. Then she did the same with the other foot, so that he was safely in the small corridor.

She didn't know who made this secret passage. There were no decorations upon the walls, nor statues in the niches, as elves are wont to do. She didn't know who made this, but she was grateful for it. It was her little secret, her getaway. No one had ever been able to find her here. And they wouldn't find the Golden Elf either.

Handily, she kindled the torch that was positioned in the corner beneath the hole, and grasped the marble hand of the Golden One again.

"Come. We will go deeper and deeper. To my secret home. I will take care for you, Gliri Fileg. Tithen Fileg. We will be happy, you and I. No more orcs. No more men. No more cooks." She wrinkled her nose in disgust and pulled him forth more rapidly.

"You will like it there. I made paintings on the wall. You may see them the first. Come, Golden One." The torch disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Have you found anything yet?" Aragorn nearly jumped out of his chair and grabbed for his sword –that he had left in Legolas' chamber- before he realised it was Thranduil standing behind him.<p>

"Valar, forgive me. I didn't mean to startle you! I thought you had heard me coming." Aragorn scraped his throat.

"It is me who should apologize. I was quit absorbed by this book. And in answer to your question, I fear I have not. I do have found some herbs who might slow down such a disease, but about a cure I didn't read anything."

"That is… unfortunate." His voice couldn't quit conceal his disappointment, but he let the subject drop. If he hadn't found anything, he hadn't. There was nothing they could do about it.

"So… I was just on my way to Legolas. Do you mind accompanying me?"

"Not at all, my lord. Let me put this book back." Hastily, the man cleaned up his table and followed the king. They had agreed Legolas shouldn't be left alone at night. He was not in a condition to ward of any danger, and there was a possibility that he would start wandering through the palace, dazed as he was. As they were walking to his room, an elf came to them with agitated the steps. Before Thranduil, he bowed respectfully, but his face was contorted in worry.

"Lhaewegi. What is it?" Wringing his hands, the elf looked up.

"My lord, it is your son."

"What? What happened to him? Speak up!"

"I… he is gone, my lord." Both Thranduil and Aragorn paled.

"No… It can not be…"

"Oh Valar, forgive me! I expressed myself poorly. I mean we cannot find him, my lord. He is not in his room." The Ranger stepped forwards.

"What do you mean? I left him there not two hours ago."

"Come with us," Thranduil interrupted, and started hurrying through the halls. He stormed through the open door. Another chambermaid was there, standing into the corner. She quickly bowed as she saw her lord. From Legolas there was no trace.

"Where is he?"

"My lord, I do not know," the maiden hastily replied. "I came her to kindle the fire in the hearth and to check if prince Legolas required anything, but when I came in, he wasn't here. Lhaewegi was in the room next to this one. I called him and asked him whether he knew where the prince was, but he didn't, and he went searching for him. I stayed here in case that lord Legolas would return."

"Thank you, Moëcam. Could you please go to the kitchen, the armory, the dining hall, every single spot within the palace and ask everyone whether they've seen Legolas? Lhaewegi, same mission, but in the Gardens. Lord Aragorn, please follow me. We are going to assemble the guards and search the forest around the palace." He turned and wanted to leave, but Aragorn didn't follow.

"My lord, I would rather stay here. Perhaps there are any clues that may lead us to him."

"It will be as you wish, Estel," Thranduil answered impatiently, and he was gone already.

That night, only few elves slept. Their love for their prince and their king drove them out of their beds. Every single spot in the palace was searched, and a great part of the nearby forest thoroughly scanned. But Legolas could not be found.

* * *

><p>"We are there, Fileg. Come!" Dinemîn pulled the Golden Elf the last meters before she halted in her home.<p>

They were standing in a massive hall, that could be compared with the entrance hall of Moria, both in size, as in condition. There was a lot of debris on the floor, but it was swept to the corners, where it was lying on high heaps. In the floor too, there were some cracks, and most of the pillars that had been supporting the roof, had crumbled, yet such was the craftwork of the one who made this, that the canopy hadn't collapsed.

Upon the walls, there were children's drawings, made by Dinemîn in the long hours she had hid here to escape the fuss of the kitchens. They depicted mostly flowers and trees, but in a harsh and cruel style, for most of the trees were set in fire, and many of the flowers were crumpled. Here and there, dead bodies of orcs and men and elves, filled with arrows and painted in blood, were depicted.

Upon the floor, some pillows covered the ground, forming a comfortable chair. Next to it, there were lots of trumpery, that only children would collect; flowers, a thread in purple, some glassy spheres, a doll, a wooden horse and a piece of chalk.

"Come, Golden One!" Dinemîn pulled him to a great bird's cage. It was huge, for though an elf could barely stand upright in it, there were little birds that could fill the cage. It was hanging a little bit above the ground. One who came here, could be wondering what purpose this hall had had, but Dinemîn was used to the area, and Legolas didn't really care.

"Come, get in it." Dinemîn again pushed one foot into the cage. When he didn't jump into it by himself, she gave him a hard shove, so that the elf fell , the maiden locked the door. Dazed, the elf settled himself, and remained silent. Not a word of protest passed his lips. Dinemîn smiled and went to the pillows, singing a song of nonsense.

_Vogeltje, gij zijt gevangen_

_In een kooitje zult gij hangen._

All of a sudden, she stopped and started laughing. It was madman's laugh, filled with desire and sorrow and grief and anger. Even in his anesthetized state, Legolas shivered. Then, Dinemîn threw herself upon the pillows and started staring at the cage. Soon, she thought. When the effects of the weed would ward off, she would have him sing.

As a little singing bird.

**I do hope I got the size of the english standard size 'feet' correct. The hole would be as high as the thigh of an elf.**

**Please review!**

**xXx Archiril**


	5. Vogeltje, Gij Zijt Gevangen

**You really, really made me happy! I love your reviews soooo much! Thank you! :)**

**ElvesAreEpic: Well, you can start dreaming how you will torture her... after I've been finsihed with her *evil grin again* :P Yeah, a cage. Don't know, seemed fitting :) Ah, that's good. Hopefully you didn't have to wait too long for this update ;) And if you need any distraction, I recommend 'Diamonds in the Sands' (personally, I think it's the best of my stories -and the shortest for sure) or 'A Little Nudge out of the Door' (can't remember the author unfortunately, but it was a really good one) or -the last one- the stories of WhiteWolf1. She's amazing! :)**

**Gleca: Thank you! :)**

**GRuth: Just a little... :P I surely intend to finish this story, wouldn't dare to let you down! :)**

**Nourss: I do admit I'm tempted to let him in there and just steal the cage from Dinemîn... Nonono, must-give-Legolas-back-to-Thranduil... grrr, tempting :P You do have a golden bird? Nice! Reminds me of a phoenix! :)**

**sassyfriend: Well, he is on his way. The only question is; will he be in time?**

**TheButterflyCurse996: No problem! My mail has decided to use auto-correct from now, so he just changed all my words into completely absurd sentences, as you may have noticed yet :P I know that one song too! What a coincidence! It has a beautiful singer, doesn't it?**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

If he could have felt such a sentiment, he would have said he was bored. But since his feelings had been taken away from him, he just contented himself with floating, and staring at the darkness, absolutely emotionless.

And he pondered.

He pondered about his body. There was a lingering thought in his mind that normally, he should have hands, and arms, and a head, and legs, and a torso, if he remembered well. But he couldn't see nor feel anything, so he didn't' have a body – correct?

He wasn't sure, for at that moment, another question was raised in his mind, and then he pondered about his sight. Did he actually see? There was darkness around him, yes, but if he had closed his… eyes –yes, eyes, that was the correct word for those strange windows of the soul-, he would have seen darkness too. So the question was, had he or had he not closed his eyes? But since he didn't know whether he _had_ eyes, he couldn't answer it.

He thought about those questions a long time – though it could have been a split moment too, he wasn't completely certain- and when he couldn't figure it out, he decided to get back to the beginning.

So he pondered about the memory of a body. Had he ever had a body? He didn't know, but if he hadn't had it, then how could he remember it? And if he had been in this darkness for all eternity, then how could he remember that other, strange word, Aragorn?

Aragorn.

He was certain he had heard that word before. He just couldn't remember what it was.

While he was pondering about these and many other things, something seemed to change. The darkness around him wasn't that dark anymore. His thoughts became clearer, and more logical. A vague sense of panic started to spread through his veins as memories of trees and the sun and stars and air started to come back. This eternal night wasn't normal. He should get out of here.

At the moment that thought had entered his mind, he felt ground beneath his feet. He became aware of a swinging feeling and a murmuring, female voice. And then, something in his head clicked, and he fell out of his trance.

A cage.

He was in a cage.

He, an elf, was in a cage.

It took some minutes before his numb mind could register that, but after he had processed the fact, he felt anger for being imprisoned as a mere bird, and curiosity for the one who had managed that.

"Fileg? Are you awake?" A slender girl was standing before him, her eyes great and admiring.

"Who are you?" The girl clapped and made a sort of rudimentary dance.

"You are awake! You are awake! Now you can sing for me!" Drowsily, the elf wondered what she meant. Did she really think he was a bird?

Wait a second. She doesn't seem surprised of having an elf in a cage. Could she be the one…?

"Did you imprison me?" His tongue had difficulty forming the words, but the girl apparently understood him, for she stopped dancing and turned to him, beaming.

"Yes, I did! Now you can sing for me, Fileg!" His mind really wasn't cooperating, so he vaguely decided to ask any question that he could come up with, and try to examine the answers later.

"How did you call me?"

"Fileg! Bird!" He was getting quit annoyed now.

"I'm not a bird."

"But you can sing as one!"

"But I do not wish to sing!" The transformation was astonishing. From one moment to the other, the girl was standing ramrod, with a threatening pose. Her voice was low and dangerous, almost growling.

"You will sing for me." The elf was slightly taken aback. While he was trying to decide what to do, the girl pushed against the bars very hard. The cage started to swing. The elf, not prepared for that kind of reaction fell back against one of the bars and cried out as dozens of needles pierced his back. Quickly, he withdrew himself from the steel and looked at it. Every bar was covered with little, sharp spines, all around him. He'd better not touch the sides of the cage again.

Even while he was registering this, a burning pain started to spread our over his back. It was as if little flames were licking his skin. He hissed as the pain started to deepen. This was torture! There must have been some kind of poison upon the needles! He started to shiver and closed his eyes. Sweet Elbereth, let this stop! he prayed. But the pain swelled and swelled, as the sea that is being whipped by the wind. Soon, he couldn't hold back the moans anymore. Everything seemed to have disappeared beneath this torturing pain. He wanted to scream, to run, to do anything to be released from this, but his body didn't obey him anymore. The only thing he could do, was shaking, and waiting until the torture passed.

And then it was over. The pain flew out of him, as water falling out of a flask. Panting, the elf looked up.

"Are you better now, Fileg? Will you now sing for me?" The innocent voice didn't betray anything of the cruel creature inside her. He stared at her for some moments, catching his breath.

"Who are you?" he asked softly. She smiled.

"You called me Dinemîn."

"I called you like that? Did I know you?"

"You don't remember, do you? Wonderful!" Her face was filled with merry excitement once more. "I was very clever, you see. I gave you a weed! In you food, for I was the one who prepared your food! And now you have forgotten everything, so you won't be sad for not being with your father! So now you can sing for all eternity for me without missing them!" Incredulously, he just looked at her.

"You poisoned me?"

"Oh, no, Fileg! I just helped you not to be sad for being here! With a weed." She looked positively hurt that he had dared to accuse her for poisoning. He decided to let it rest. He didn't get a thing of it anyway.

"Then who am I?"

"Fileg!"

"I am no bird!" This conversation was going in circles. "What is my name?"

"But Fileg, if I say, then why would I have used the weed?"

"Right," he mumbled. The girl didn't look too clever, but she could be surprisingly eloquent at times. Dinemîn went back to the cushions and nestled comfortably in them. Then, she looked at the cage again.

"Now sing, Fileg!" One moment, he wanted to refuse. He was too stubborn and too proud to be commanded by a lithe girl who had poisoned and imprisoned him. But then he thought back at the soaring pain, and he cringed. What did it matter, anyway? He didn't even know his name. Perhaps there wasn't even anyone who missed him.

And he started to sing.

* * *

><p>"He can not have disappeared like that! There must be a trace!"<p>

"My lord, I assure you…"

"I do not need your assurances! I need a trace that leads to my son!"

"But my lord…"

"No buts! Go and check the forest once more! Increase the perimeter with 5 miles!" The door slammed open and the king appeared. He looked furious.

"My lord?" Aragorn came forwards, slowly.

"What?" the king snapped. Then he saw the man. "My apologies, Estel. Please tell me you found something." He sounded quit desperate.

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"You did?" The Ranger nodded and mentioned him to follow. They went all the way to the heart of kitchen. There was a small corner there, filled with some dolls and toys, a pillow and a blanket. Here, Aragorn halted. Surprised, Thranduil examined the corner.

"This is the place where the little Dinemîn sleeps. She refuses a bed, instead she always curls herself up here, so we decided to make it at least a little more comfortable. What does this have to with Legolas?" Aragorn took a closed metal can from beneath the pillow and opened it.

"Look at this." Curious, the elven king bowed closer.

"Leaves," he stated. The Ranger nodded solemnly.

"Eruglîr. It takes away feeling and memory." Thranduils eyes widened.

"You mean that it was this weed that caused Legolas' illness?"

"Yes."

"But why is it lying beneath Dinemîns pillow?" Thranduil refused to accept the most plausible explanation. He had taken the girl in the palace, had made sure she was treated well, gave her food and warmth. He even had taken her on a trip sometimes! And this was how she thanked him? Aragorn saw the anger flaring in the king's eyes, and knew he had understood.

"My lord, do you know where Dinemîn is at the moment?"

"No, I didn't see her lately. Naurelleth! Have you seen Dinemîn?"

"No my lord," a gentle-looking, brown-haired maiden answered. Tawartegi, Calarcyll, did you?"

"No, my lord."

"I fear not, my lord." Thranduil frowned.

"Did anyone of you see Dinemîn since the day that Legolas disappeared?"

"Not that I can remember."

"I think not."

"Was she not searching with Nelladel in the cellars?"

"No, that was me!"

"Oh, excuse me, Ergliri!"

"We did not see her since that day, my lord!" Aragorn and Thranduil exchanged a worried glance.

"So either Dinemîn too was taken by that invisible force that kidnapped Legolas… or it was her doing." Thranduil was still leaning to denial, but the Ranger pointed at the Eruglîr.

"Don't forget the weed, my lord. I'm fairly certain that this was her doing. We should go and search for her too." The king nodded.

"I will order my soldiers to scan the palace and the area around it once more."

Aragorn didn't look agreeing. "Shouldn't we focus upon the palace? You saw the condition Legolas was in. Do you truly believe that a young girl can support both herself and Legolas in the forest? Wait a second…" Quickly, the man stepped towards Naurelleth.

"Could you please check the provisions? See if anything has disappeared?" The maiden made an elegant genuflection and hastened away, behind a door. Mere minutes later she returned. She looked excited.

"You were right, my lord! A bread, a pound of cheese and a litre of milk are missing!" Aragorn looked as if his suspicions had been confirmed. He turned to Thranduil.

"She must be in the palace somewhere. As I thought, she cannot hunt in the forest. The only thing she can do, is stealing food at night."

"So she will return?"

"Yes. And when she does, she will lead us to Legolas."

**Please let me know what you think and review! You really make my day!**

**xXx Archiril**


	6. Aragorn

**Hey! I am repeating myself, I know, but I just want to thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love you all! Therefore, this will be an EXTRA LONG chapter. Next one will be the last!**

**Cretha Loesing: Oops. Perhaps I just mislead you a little :P**

**ElvesAreEpic: Well, I hope you enjoy them, just as I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**GRuth: An extra long chapter then, for you :P Rest assured, Dinemîn won't give you trouble any longer... I guess :P**

**Nourss: Here you got one! Oh, a canary! What's his/her name?**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Enjoy your last minutes with Dinemîn then, for I still have to figure out what to do with her :P**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>He was dying.<p>

O no – not that he was mortally wounded or something like that. He was just exhausted and famished. Every single spot –even those he wouldn't have guessed they existed- hurt. He barely could sleep without touching one of the spiny bars. And it was nearly impossible to lie perfectly still while sleeping. And so it was that every night – as far as he could count, there was neither sun nor stars to keep track of time- he woke up screaming and crying in pain, until it mercifully would ebb away.

That wasn't the worst part, though. It was the emptiness in his head. Not being able to remember his own name, not knowing whether there was anyone searching for, or even anyone who has missed you absence… The constant uncertainty harmed in more than the poison ever could.

He sighed in despair. His body was already giving signals that it couldn't take this much longer. Black spots danced before his eyes by every move he made, and he was so weak that he could barely sit upright. He knew that if he would take his tunic of, he would be able to see all of his ribs and perhaps some other bones he didn't know he had them. But he had no strength left to do so. Even more desperate then he needed rest, he needed food.

Food…

Dinemîn hadn't come by for ages. And when she came, she had only commanded that he would sing for her, without noticing how famished he looked. She was as a little child, full of admiration for her new bird, but not knowing how to take care for it. And there was no one else looking for this particular bird.  
>There was no use drowning in his despair. Instead, he unlocked a casket in his head and took out of it the only treasure he had in this dark cage.<p>

The word aragorn.

It had come to him in the abyss of his amnesia, staying with him when he had forgotten everything. The soothing sound of the word had consoled him when the darkness of the cave seemed to close in on hem. Its presence had been an anchor when the pain had taken away every rational thought. Its syllables had softened the lingering pain that remained even when the poison had lost power.

Aragorn.

He knew it meant something. If he only could figure out what it was…

Sometimes, he imagined it was a star in the North, glimmering brightly in the dark cloak of the night. Other times, it was a tree murmuring a soft lullaby. It was a father, taken him in his arms after waking from a nightmare. It was a child, who with his curiosity and innocence washed away every dark thought. It was a friend, who stayed with him in every situation.

And he caressed it. It was a pearl, a golden coin, a gem, a treasure. Carefully, he turned it over and over in his head, and admired it.

"Fileg! Look what I found!" He bit back a groan. Dinmîn had come back from one of her explorations in the little corridors that run from this hall. There must be a cobweb of paths around this place. He wondered who had ever made this.

"Fileg! Look!" He turned his attention to the little girl and blinked a few times to clear his vision. She seemed to have some colourful stones in her hands. He managed a smile.

"Beautiful." But it sounded more like a sigh. Luckily, Dinemîn didn't look like she had noticed it, otherwise there was a chance she would start pushing the cage again. And he could miss that like the pest.

The girl tripled back to her stack of pillows and carefully arranged the stones around them, together with some other stuff. Then she lowered herself upon the cushions.

Oh, please go to sleep, he prayed silently. Just sleep!

For once, the Powers seemed to be with him, for Dinemîns eyelids started to droop and her breathing flattened out. And she slept.

* * *

><p>The door was unceremoniously thrown open, revealing a quit entangled elven king.<p>

"Aragorn! Come quickly! We have found something!" Groggily, the man shot op. He had been sleeping for an hour max, since Thranduil had ordered him to go to sleep after he had been swaying like a drunk man during the search.

"Wh- What?"

"They found something! Come with me!" Slowly, the words penetrated his mind. Then he rose quicker than the king would have thought possible.

"What? Where?"

"Come!" Thranduil was already gone. Swiftly, Aragorn pursued him.

"They found a hole behind of the great tapestries near the kitchen."

"Do you think…"

"I don't know. But it is a possibility. Here to the left." Dinemîn hadn't showed herself for weeks, but they hadn't stopped searching for a trace of her. Apparently, some elves had found one. They arrived in the corridor with the tapestries. There were some elves gathered there, with torches and beaming candles. One of them, Aragorn remembered him as Guranadaith, a very capable warrior and Legolas' second on most patrols, came to meet them.

"We examined the paths behind it. It's pitch dark, and there seem to be many branches. I suggest we split up in groups of eight at the beginning. If the path a group follows branches more, they can split up again. It will be the fastest way to find Legolas."

"I agree, but no one will examine a path alone, no matters how much digressions there are. You stay together! We do not know these halls, and I will not risk a life to buy an hour of time." The elves bowed respectfully.

"Guranadaith, you will take 8 elves. Take the first path that bends to the right. Aragorn, straight ahead you go. I will go to the left. Take enough of the moondust." The man's confusion must have been clear, for Thranduil turned to him and showed him a pouch filled with a glossy white stuff.

"Moondust. Invisible in the dark, but if you keep light near it…" the elven king took a bit of substance and held it near one of the candles, "it will shine brighter than the full moon." A clear light poured of the king's open hand. In amazement, Aragorn stared at it. The elf smiled and pushed one of the other pouches in his hand.

"You will need it to find the way back. Be frugal with it, it's very valuable."

"I will."

"Good. Guranadaith, you can go. Mark any splits. When you cannot split up anymore, you go back to the beginning. You wait for you group to return, take some more dust and rest a bit, then you can go together in the caves again. Continue to walk the right paths."

"My lord," the elf bowed, and he and his group disappeared.

Aragorn looked at the elves Thranduil had chosen for him. Most of them he knew from former patrols with Legolas. There was Lalaith, a cheerful elven maiden that could find something beautiful in even the direst situations. Deluarad and Minuial, brother and sister, were standing close to each other. They talked little, unless to the other, but their never failing presence gave a comfortable feeling. A bit lonely, a fair elven maiden was smiling at him. Sigîlhaeg, she was called, and she was the best friend of Legolas. Often, one could find them together, sitting in the library, or walking around the lake, or dancing at feasts. When Aragorn had asked his friend about her –after he had made sure that the elf had had plenty of wine- Legolas had admitted that if he was to marry, she would be the one, but he was not ready to bind himself yet.

The man answered her smile, and scanned the others. He didn't know them, but they seemed trustworthy and capable. In their gazes he could find nothing of the distrust or disgust that were so often in the eyes of elves who didn't know him.

"Alright. You heard the king. We will take the straight road. Does anyone have a torch for me?" As he had expected, Sigîlhaeg handed him one. He nodded gratefully.

"Thank you, Sigîl. Let's go!"

And Thranduil watched their fires disappear in the darkness.

* * *

><p>The flame sputtered some moments, and then yielded for the mighty breath of the man. Disappointed, he let the torch fall into a corner and took the last steps towards the hole. Slowly, he climbed through it. His despair was mirrored upon the faces of the others.<p>

"Nothing," he murmured softly for those who hadn't guessed the answer from he facial expression yet. A silent sigh went through the little group of five. They sat down and started staring at the hole again, waiting for the last two, Deluarad and Minuial, to come back. If they hadn't found anything, they would have to go into the darkness once more. And there was no one who looked forward to it.

Quietly, Aragorn joined the others in the hall, next to Sigîlhaeg, looking at the hourglass. Five hours! And they still hadn't found a trace of Legolas nor Dinemîn. He didn't know whether one of the other groups had come back again. Perhaps they were the last one to regroup. Perhaps they were the first. The only thing he knew for certain was that nor Thranduil, nor Guranadaith had found anything either. Else, the gong near the hole would have been chimed.

"We will find him, Estel." The soft-spoken words belonged to Sigîl. She managed a smile, but in her eyes, a deep sadness and fear lingered that she could not hide.

"I know, Sigîl. Legolas is though. He won't give up that easily."

"If only he would remember us," she sighed.

"He will. He will. I won't let him down." The elven maiden gave him a grateful look and lowered herself upon his shoulder. Gently, Aragorn started caressing her raven hairs. For anyone who didn't know elves, it would seem as if they were lovers. But for elven eyes, they were only friends, who were consoling each other in their grief.

For quit some time, they sat there in this manner. Aragorns eyelids started to droop as a heavy fatigue claimed him. Safe for one stolen hour, he hadn't had decent sleep for days.

Suddenly, Sigîl shot op. The man opened his eyes and saw similar reactions of the other elves. And indeed, some moments later he too saw two torches coming out of the darkness. Immediately, Minuial came to him and bowed.

"We didn't find Legolas, my lord." A collective sigh of disappointment arose. "But we did find some footsteps. We followed them, but it seems that the one who made them, has wandered multiple times through these corridors. That's why we came back. Perhaps you, as a Ranger, can read more out of the prints."

"Thank you, Minuial. Take something to drink and to eat. We will go in a quarter of an hour."

"Thank you, my lord, but we are neither hungry nor thirsty. We can go right away."

"I have trust in your skills, Minuial. We just may be gone for a few hours, and we do not know what perils we will face. Rest a little. We will go soon enough." The maiden wasn't convinced at all, but she obeyed him. Hesitantly, the others too, sat down again. The sand in the hourglass seemed to have frozen. A quarter had never passed that slowly. Finally, perhaps a little less that 15 minutes later, Aragorn rose.

"Let's go." Everyone shot up. Without wavering, his group plunged into the darkness again. Torches were lit. Weapons appeared in skilful hands. The man let Minuial and Deluarad take the lead towards the tracks. Swiftly, they strode through the halls, aided by the moondust. The powder proved itself worthy, pushing back to asphyxiating darkness and shining clearly near the crossroads. The two elves led them through the labyrint without hesitation. They were making good progress. Not much later, Deluarad halted and turned.

"Here are the marks, my lord."

"Well done, Deluarad, Minuial. Please make way." The Ranger kneeled. Soft prints, too deep to be of an elf, but too shallow for a grown-up human.

"Dinemîn," he whispered, following the traces. Minuial had been right. She had at least four times wandered this path. Since it was the first time anyone of them had seen footprints, Aragorn assumed that this must be one of the farthest roaming she had made. Probably, she would have gone back to her lair after this.

"We follow these tracks in the direction they are pointing. Do not make any sound! We might have a chance to take her by surprise." And they were of again, silent ghosts in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Fileg!" He groaned. Finally he had managed to find a more or less comfortable position to get some sleep without touching the bars, when the girl had woken.<p>

"Fileg! Sing for me!" She must have waken because of his movements. Now, she was standing astride before is cage, with an expectant expression opun his face.

He had had enough of this.

"I can't." His grumble was barely audible, but Dinemîn had heard it. Her face clouded.

"Sing!"

"I can't!"

"Why not! You are my fileg! You have to sing for me!"

"I am hungry and tired and I have pain and I do not wish to sing!" he shouted. His voice was hoarse and crude, and he cringed slightly, but he wouldn't yield this time. Stubbornly, he challenged her.

"I will not sing for you!"

"But you have to sing! You're mine!"

"I am not! You imprisoned me! You tortured me! Well, I've had enough! Now you can do whatever you wish, but I will not sing for you!"

"Stupid bird!" She shrieked and pushed the cage very hard. He fell back. Dozens and dozens of spines pierced his flesh, more than ever before. He braced himself before the pain could come, but it was too late already. As fire it conquered his body and his senses, consuming him. This time, he couldn't lie still, and every time a spasm shook his body, new needles sent their poison into his blood.

He screamed, loudly, highly. Somewhere, he felt a warm liquid dripping down from his limbs and his back. His mouth too was filled with blood, since he had bit his lips to hard in a futile effort to escape the pain. He shrieked again and gagged as the blood started to fill his throat. He could barely breath! Torn between screaming and coughing, he managed a strangled cry while spitting out a fair amount of blood. But his lips wouldn't stop bleeding, and the metallic liquid continued to pour down. He had no air anymore! His vision tunnelled. The world had been washed away, Dinemîn had disappeared. Only the pain remained.

* * *

><p>The track was getting more difficult to follow, and at the same time, easier. There were lots more of footprints now, but all of Dinemîn, and most of them seemed to go in the same direction, safe for some who wandered in some smaller distractions. His group was taking the busy road.<p>

Just when Aragorn was doubting whether he should chime the gong to warn the other groups they had found something and to wait for their support, or go on and trust that their groups was big enough to face possible dangers, a high cream pierced the darkness and the silence. His head shot op, the moment Sigîlhaeg grabbed his shoulder.

"It's Legolas!" A new cry approached them. This time, Aragorn clearly heard the pain in his friend's voice. Without thinking, he stormed forwards, towards the source of the horrible sound. Somewhere, he heard Tegildar ordering a capable pathfinder to follow them more slowly while marking their road with moondust, and made a notation for himself to praise the elf for that later, but now he was too worried about his friend to halt.

Headlong, he raced through the corridors, with Sigîlhaeg at his side, or just behind him at places where only one person could pass. From time to time he stumbled across a loose rock, or scraped his sides against the wall, but not once he relented, and often, Sigîl supported him. Then, all of a sudden, the cobweb spit them out in a great hall. The man took some time to examine his surroundings. Dinemîn was standing before him, her back turned to them. She faced a huge bird's cage, in which a lonely elf was tossing and screaming in pain. His clothes were imbued with blood from hundreds of little wounds. Even his golden hair was painted red.

Legolas!

In rage, Aragorn stormed forwards. With a mighty roar, he seized the girl and pulled her backwards, before throwing her against the nearest wall. Sigîl immediately jumped after her and pinned her on the ground. She gave her a hard slap in the face, and then one again. A little surprised, Aragorn watched the sweet elven maiden become a frightening fury.

"How dare you! How dare you! After all we have done for you, this is how you thank us?" Another slap. Dinemîn –after having recovered from the surprise- started wriggling to get out of Sigîls grasp, but the elven maiden was too strong. She beat her again.

"You will pay for this! You will pay for this!" Then, Lalaith stormed into the cave –strange, Aragorn hadn't noticed they had fallen behind that far. Just as Sigîl wanted to strike another time, the peaceful maiden grabbed her hand.

"Enough! Sigîl, enough! She will pay for this, but before the court, not now! Compose yourself!" It clearly took all of her self-restraint, but the dark-haired maiden managed to lower her hand. Aragorn too, wanted to go to her, but a new shriek completely took his attention.

In only a few seconds, he was by the cage. His friend stared at him with pain-dulled eyes, but he didn't seem to recognize him. Desperately, Aragorn grabbed the bars, as if he could tear them apart, but when they didn't move an inch, he took his sword. With four mighty blows, the lock sprung. Swiftly, the man jumped into the cage and carried Legolas out of it, away from the poisonous spines. Then, he opened Legolas' mouth and hit his chest. A stream of blood pourred down from between his lips. It took some moments before the elf had coughed up everything. He sagged against the man's chest.

Safely on the ground, Aragorn finally embraced his friend fiercely, but mindful for his wounds. His friend was terribly thin. He could feel every rib, every muscle. A new surge of anger flashed through him as he thought how he would punish Dinemîn for this. In his rage, he pushed Legolas a bit harder against him, but a gasp caused him to release his grip.

For a time he sat there, stroking, Legolas' golden hair, while the painful spasms shook the body of his friend. When they faded away, he felt the elf stiffen, and the man sighed. He hadn't forgotten about the amnesia, but for some blissful moments, he had hoped his friend would have gotten better. Reluctantly, he loosened his embrace. The elf looked up at him, with fearful eyes and hollow cheeks.

"Hush, Legolas. You're safe. She won't hurt you anymore. I promise." Legolas' lips moved, and Aragorn bent closer to pick the words from his mouth.

"Who… are you?"

"I'm Aragorn." And then, to the man's amazement, Legolas smiled and closed his eyes, as if he had retrieved a long lost treasure.

"Aragorn…"

**I do have a question for all of you... I have three stories in my head. Which one would you like to read?**

**1. A cute, non-torture, non-angst story about Legolas and Eldarion, about one chapter long.**

**2. How Aragorn met Legolas. Predictably torture and angst**

**3. A cross-over LOTR/Hunger Games, but ony if there is enough interest.**

**You would do me a great favor picking one of these in a review/PM :)**

**xXx Archiril**


	7. Epilogue

**Well... The end! A huge thank you for all of you who stayed with me during the story! I loved all of your reviews, your remarks and your compliments! I love you!**

**anon: I fear it will be number three first, but then I will write the number two, I promise!**

**Cretha Loesing: It will not be quit like that, but you are close. The cross-over will be the next story, then the Aragorn-Legolas one will come :)**

**ElvesAreEpic: Still a bit evil, aren't you ;) I fear most have chosen for number three, but the second story after this one will be the Aragorn-meets-Legolas story. Hope you will still stay with me :)**

**gginsc: Er... you can have her if you want to, after ElvesAreEpic has finished with her ;)**

**Gleca: The crossover did win, I fear, but after that, I will write the Legolas-Aragorn story, so please stay with me ;)**

**GRuth: Well, I'm glad I didn't gave you a heart attack ;) Do you know about the Story/Author Alert button? It will send you an email as soon as I've uploaded a chapter. I think it's quit useful, for you won't have to check a story every day :) Just a tip ;) Well, I fear the cross-over did win, but I will try to make it as realistic as possible. Hope you won't hate me now :)**

**Nourss: Your wish is my demand *mock bow* :P Well, it will go in that direction. Hope I see you again in the crossover! :) Sherri, what a cute name. Does it mean anything? :)**

**SoulBook: This is the last chapter. The crossover will follow firstly, then you second choice will come. I hope I can live up to your expectations! :) Until then! :)**

**TheButterflyCurse996: Thank you again! You make me blush! Mmmmm, can I get it now? I think I made a personal record by uploading this that quickly :P**

**The Devil Inside: Especially for you, there is another Legolas-Aragorn scene in this last chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Yes, It watched it too! It was wonderful! But Rue was too cute to die! Btw, yes, the crossover will be next ;)**

He looked so extremely pale and thin beneath the neat sheets. In his golden hair, there were still some pieces of dried blood that they couldn't comb out of it, and on his face too, there were dozens of little, red wounds, some terrifying close by his eye. It was a wonder that none of the needles had made him blind.

But the most threatening injury was the one that was difficult to see, safe for the hollow cheeks and the bones that seemed ready to escape the thin layer of skin. Starvation. Apparently, he hadn't eaten anything decent for weeks.

As he examined his friend, his vision started to blurry with tears, and he stroke Legolas' slender hand gently. He received no reaction at all.

"Why don't you open you eyes, Legolas? It has been so long." Nothing. The man bowed his head. For three days, the elf was lying here, motionless. After having bound Dinemîn, Sigilhaeg and Minuial had fetched a cloak –Aragorn didn't know where they had found it- and had wrapped Legolas in it. Meanwhile, Deluarad had chimed the gong, and in a matter of minutes, Thranduils groups had stormed in, quit closely followed by the Guranadaith. Aragorn had barely been able to restrain the king, otherwise he would have let Dinemîn been executed right away. After he had calmed down, he had ordered Guranadaith and Deluarad to bring the girl towards the dungeons. Then he had tilted Legolas in his own arms and had carried him to his room, where Aragorn, Lalaith and Sigîlhaeg had treated him –the latter more because of the fact she had refused to be send away than because of her skills as a healer. They had done everything they could. Now it was for his friend to wake.

Sighing, Aragorn rearranged the sheets so that they were lying a bit more comfortable. When he pulled his hand back, he frowned. It was as if… Could it be? Could it be that Legolas' eye was…Yes, it was twitching! His eyelids fluttered, as if his friend was trying to open them. Eagerly, Aragorn grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

"Yes, that's it. Come on, Legolas. You can do this! Wake up!" After several long minutes of coaxing and pushing, his friend's eyes slowly opened. Confused, he looked around, but there came no recognition. Still, it was a relief that he had finally awaken.

"Legolas," Aragorn smiled, "how do you feel?" The elf switched his gaze towards the man. His orbs were sleepy, but they held a sparkle of curiosity that hadn't been there the days before he had kidnapped. Twice, he wanted to speak, but his lips wouldn't form the words. The third time though, he managed to utter the softest of voices.

"How did you call me?" Aragorn managed to maintain his expression, even as a wave of despair washed through him. In time, he kept repeating to himself. In time he will remember.

"Legolas. That is your name. It means Greenleaf."

"Legolas…" the elf smiled, tasting the sound upon his lips. Then he frowned, concentrated.

"I am… Legolas… Legolas of Thranduil… and Sîlaliel…" His voice trailed of and he searched for Aragorns face for help. The man could barely contain his joy.

"You remember! Yes, you are Legolas, son of Thranduil and Lindariel. Can you tell me who Sîlaliel is?" His friend was deep in thought for a time. Aragorn saw the frustration mounting in his eyes. Finally he shook his head.

"I cannot remember."

"That's all right, Legolas. She passed over the sea when you were very young. She was your sister."

"My sister…" the elf repeated thoughtfully, before looking at Aragorn.

"Then who are you?"

"You asked me that in the cave. I answered you then." If he wouldn't remember that, it would mean that the poison was still clouding his mind, and then he should continue searching an antidote. Nervously, the man awaited his friend to answer. Again, Legolas' fair face was contorted in concentration, but unlike the previous time, a small smile emerged from his lips. And when he spoke, his voice was warm and full of tenderness.

"Aragorn. You are Aragorn." He watched his friend with unveiled love. The man didn't trust his voice and nodded, smiling and with glimmering eyes.

"I trust you. I remembered your name even in the darkness, though I did not know what it meant. But now I know. And I trust you. Are you my friend?"

"Yes, I am your friend. You are my gwador, my brother, Legolas. That's how we called each other."

"Aragorn." Suddenly, Legolas yawned. Aragorn could hit himself for having forgotten how badly his friend was hurt. Gently, he pushed the elf back in the pillows.

"You should sleep a bit. Your body is still weak." To his amazement, his friend made no objections, but closed his eyes. Then he opened them again.

"Will you stay with me?" The man smiled reassuringly.

"Always." A content expression spread upon Legolas' face, and he allowed his body to relax. Within the minute, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"No, Aragorn, don't! I warn you! Estel!" A loud splash was the answer upon Legolas' pleadings, followed by a deep laughing. Thranduil raised his head towards the window and smiled. It was a wonderful summer's day, and Legolas had begged him to be allowed outside, until his father had hesitantly given in. Now, he was glad he had yielded. His son hadn't sounded that happy since Dinemîn had started to give him that accursed poison.<p>

Dinemîn…

Her trial was today. Thranduils face clouded. He should get Legolas inside, so that he could rest a little before going to the Law Court. But his son was so merry right now… Doubtfully, he watched at the two friends near the pool. Then, he came up with an idea.

"Legolas!" His son looked up.

"You should rest a bit for this afternoon." The smile disappeared from his lips, and he seemed ready to protest, but Thranduil wasn't finished yet. He switched his gaze to Aragorn.

"Lord Elessar, I trust you will see that my son will sleep while you are drying. I won't let you into the palace with dripping clothes." Contently, the king saw the apprehension in their eyes, and was rewarded with grateful smiles. He nodded and turned. There was still some work to do before the trial could take place.

And the hours passed. Before he knew it, Foeiram, his most trusted adviser, knocked upon the door.

"My lord? Everything has been prepared for the trial."

"Thank you, Foeiram. Could you please fetch Legolas? He's outside near the pool, together with Aragorn."

"Yes, my lord." The elf disappeared. Thranduil sighed and stretched, then he rose from his chair. Taking some papers with him, he left the room. Near the Law Court, he awaited Legolas and Aragorn. Foeiram had done well. Rarely one had been able to get the two unscratched and that quickly where they had to be.

Attentively, Thranduil examined Legolas. His son was pale, but wore a determined expression. The king wondered what he was up to. Before he could ask anything, the sentinel announced them.

"King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and King Elessar!" The gate opened, and all elves arose. Gracefully, the three strode forwards. Dinemîn was there already. Her face was tearful, and she didn't dare to look at them. Thranduil send a stern glare in her direction, and it was only after he had taken his seat, that he remembered he hadn't looked at Legolas' reaction. Now his face was composed and blank again. The king scraped his throat and nodded towards Foeiram. The elf raised from his seat.

"Lady Dinemîn, you are here to answer for your crimes. You are accused of having poisoned, imprisoned and tortured Legolas Thranduilion, our prince. Do you wish to defend yourself?" The girl looked miserably. She shook her head.

"Let the witnesses come forward to testify."

One by one, they approached the throne. Lhaewegi and Moëcam told about how they had discovered the absence of the prince, and about their initial seeking. Guranadaith described how he had lead the search through the palace, the Gardens and the forest. Minuial, Deluarad, Sigîlhaeg, Lalaith and the others of Aragorns group recounting the expedition in the underground corridors. Finally, Aragorn told about Legolas' wounds and his recovery. During all of this, the prince's face remained blank. When Aragorn had finished, Thranduil rose.

"Dinemîn, you heard all the charges against you. Now you will have the chance to defend yourself. Make good use of your time." His voice was neutral, but there was a hard edge in it. The girl trembled. Naurelleth, next to her, gave her a push to remind her that she had to stand, but Dinemîn was too fearful to remember the protocol. Her voice was barely more than a whisper.

"I just… wanted him to be my fileg." Thranduil could barely contain a snort. Most of the elves didn't even bother trying. All of a sudden, Legolas rose and bowed.

"My lord, if you would let me speak please." Stupefied, the king nodded his approval. Legolas stepped forwards and addressed everyone in the Hall.

"I guess I won't have to recount what happened to me, for the witnesses have done that nicely. I also won't add a new charge to the accusations towards Dinemîn. Rather, I would like to speak in her defence." A murmur of surprise rippled the silence in the Law Court. Legolas didn't back down.

"You all know how we found Dinemîn. She was the last one of the village near our borders. All other men had been cruelly murdered. We adopted her. We have feed her and given her a bed and a place near the fire. We have been friendly to her, and none of us has ever raised his hand or his voice against her." He paused for a second. Vaguely amused, Thranduil noticed how his son had everyone's attention. He should have become a poet, the king thought. It would have spared him much worries.

Legolas continued, and Thranduil forced his thoughts back to what the prince was saying. It was startling.

"Yes, we have taken care for her. But did we ever really care for her? Can anyone here stand up and say honestly that he or she had tried to be a friend to her?"

"What are you trying to say, Legolas?" Thranduil interrupted. It irritated him that his son could defend the one who had caused him so much pain.

"I would like to beg mercy for her, my lord. She has made a mistake, yes. But a punishment won't help her, on the contrary. What good would banishment, or a confinement in the dungeons do?"

"Then what do you propose?"

"I ask for absolution, on the condition that she will be looked after and that she will not be allowed to leave the palace, at least not for the near future. I thank you for your attention." Legolas bowed and returned to his chair. As he sat down, a loud buzz rose in the Law Court. Thranduil quickly glanced at Dinemîn. The girl looked as stupefied as he felt, and clear gratitude and humility shone in her eyes. It too several times for the king to get the hall silent again. Finally, silence reigned again, as the gathered elves awaited what the king would say. Thranduil took his time to look around and gauge the reactions and moods. He addressed Dinemîn.

"I admit I would like to see you banished for what you have done to my son, Firiel. I can command that as a father and as king. But today, that is not my place. Today, Legolas, whom you have imprisoned and tortured, has asked mercy for you. And I will respect his forgiveness and his wish. Dinemîn, daughter of the wood, you will return to the kitchen, where you will take up your job once more. You will not be allowed to leave the palace's walls without my explicit permission. And you will never enter Legolas' room anymore, or prepare his food. Do you understand your punishment?"

The girl nodded, and whispered a silent thank you to Legolas, before she was taken away by the guards. The prince just smiled and bowed his head slightly in return. While they left the Law Court, Aragorn laid his hand upon his shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Legolas laughed loudly.

And all was good again.

**Thank you again for your encouragements. They really helped me!**

**Now, you all answered my question, for which my gratitude (was that too stiff and formal? Guess so... :P) The winner is... the Crossover between The Hunger Games and Lord of the Rings. I will upload the first chapter as soon as I can. Second story in line is the Aragorn-meets-Legolas story. That one will come in time. I hope I can all welcome you back in my next story and until then, have a nice time!**

**Namarië!**

**xXx Archiril**


End file.
